


All of These Thousand Miles

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a middle school English teacher can you believe that, But also has a bike?, F/M, From Rey's POV, Gen, I swear the second chapter will be normal, Maybe - Freeform, Rey is a photographer, Rey travels on a cross motorcycle, That's it, The first chapter is in form of letters, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey is lost in her life. To find her purpose in it, she packs her things, gets on a motorbike and sets out on a journey through North America.And maybe it's her purpose in life that leads her to a ranch in Nevada.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	All of These Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First of all, I'd like to warn you the first chapter is written of form of letters. If you don't like it, don't read it. (Or maybe do, give it a chance.)  
> English is my second language, so be kind!

* * *

* * *

_April 11, 2018_

_NYC_

_Finn,_

_I don't know what I should do with my life. It feels empty and bland, but be sure that you've made every second of it much better._

_I packed my things and took my bike. Please rent my room to someone if I'm not back in a month._ _Don't look for me. Don't call the police. Don't call me. Don't panic. _ _I'll be back, one day._

_Just not today._

_I love you._

_Rey_

* * *

_April 16_

_Washington DC_

Hi Kylo,

I wonder how I'm still alive. The motels I'm sleeping in are not so great, but I don't have that much money. Cross bike surprisingly works. The babe hadn't been out since two years ago. 

The first day I barely got into Philadelphia. Turns out the US fucking sucks and drivers are more than passive-aggressive. It's not a good place to ride on a bike, but hell, I take the challenge America.

I went past Bowie (ground control to Major Tom! One of your favourite songs, remember?) and then into DC. Hell, can you believe I'm sitting in front of Lincoln Memorial and watching the sunset? Sounds unbelievable, but it's true.

I wish you'd be with me. I miss you.

For now, goodbye.

In total: 230 miles = 370 kilometers

* * *

_April 20, 2019_

_Virginia Beach_

Decided to stay for a while. I hope you don't mind.

Today is the day I had to buy a new SD card for my camera. I took so many photos that I don't have a place for it anymore. I guess it's a good thing? I'm not sure. It'll take me a lot of time to edit it after this whole thing. If I will ever have time to edit the pics after whatever this is.

I had lunch on the beach. The ocean is cold (what should I expect from the Atlantic, anyway). I dined at Wendy's and I need to find a gym immediately. Yeah, that's it.

Tomorrow I'm getting back on the way, through Carolinas. Decided I'd stay by the coast. The ocean is nice.

Miss you.

In total: 200 miles = 321 km

* * *

_April 30_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

Kylo,

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I've just seen a set of a movie right now. Or a TV show? Seemed like the '80s! Atlanta is great. I really like this city. People are surprised (in a good way) that I'm British.

Went to dine with a couple of random locals tonight. They were fun and were genuinely interested in my journey. One of them, Zorii, decided to accompany me to Louisiana. She's cute. It's the first time since I left NYC when I am actually speaking to people. I'm staying here for two weeks, living with Zorii for free.

I feel different.

Maybe it's because I slept with Zorii's friend. I don't know how it happened. We're having a party, I drink a few shots and bam, the next morning, all I have is a headache and a naked girl next to me. Real awkward.

We made a trip to Florida. Zorii tried to teach me how to surf, but I'm more than hopeless.

I visited Tallahassee. I hope you're not upset, I know you've always wanted to go there.

In total: 613 + 800 = 1413 miles (2270 km)

* * *

_May 5, 2018_

You won't believe me.

My bike broke in the middle of Alabama.

You know who came to my rescue?

A gang. _A fucking gang on motorbikes._ They were intimidating at first, but then they helped me and Zorii get to their place and promised me to help repair my bike. I thought it was shady at first. Turns out they're all nice. Most of them.

Their leader, Jannah, lets me stay as long as it takes. We talk about bikes a lot. They taught me a lot. We drink a lot. And eat a lot. And laugh a lot. A complete opposite of what I had in New York. And it's only a month away.

Yesterday, Jannah and I took Zorii to a greyhound station. She needs to be in Orleans soon. I wouldn't make it there in time.

Today, Jannah helped me get new parts for my bike. We're installing them soon.

Jannah's gang also decided to take me through Alabama. Their favourites are waterfalls and a few state parks, which I didn't expect. I also bought three new SD cards. And for the first time, I looked at the photos. Seems nice. Jannah's approved.

The best thing is that I help in a bar of theirs and got some money, which will be helpful in the future.

In total: 150 + 328 + 23 + 425 = 926 miles (1475 km)

* * *

_June 3, 2018_

_New Orleans, LA_

Hey.

It's me again. And I'm alive, no worry.

This afternoon I finally made it to Louisiana.

Wasted my money on three ghost tours and nearly shitted my pants once. But hey, life could be worse. A guy with a saxophone played a song for me on the street. It was super nice of him.

Anyways, I'm staying here just for one night. Even the motels are super expensive. Besides, it's getting hot and humid, I'm gonna head north. I'm like, dying in my helmet and riding boots.

Sorry for not writing to you in so long.

Love you.

In total: 346 miles = 550 km

* * *

_June 10_

_A motel in Texas_

Do you remember Hux, the guy from college?

Yeah, I visited him in Houston. He and his girlfriend Rose (she's so nice and beautiful, omg!) let me stay overnight before I headed in the direction of Kansas City.

I'm super grateful for people letting me sleepover in their super posh apartment. Even the few dollars I save are a blessing. By the way, I don't know what I expected to quit my job and travel with the so little I have, but my money is slowly disappearing. 

Rose suggested I'd write a blog. Or make a Youtube channel. I don't know how to feel about that. The blog sounds nice. But that'd mean I'd have to buy a laptop to edit photos on and write and... whatever.

I felt super out of place with my dirty clothes and shoes with Rose and Hux. They were surprised I only have five items of each. I guess they've never road-tripped (is that the right wording?). With all the little souvenirs I'm buying for Finn, the space in my backpack is cramped. FYI, though I have five tees and 5 pairs of socks and etc., I only have three pairs of shoes.

If I'm being honest, I chose a good period of time to travel. I don't have to drag warm clothes with me. It's worse when it rains, and it's worse when it's soon evening and I'm still on the road. 

Some days, I'm barely holding onto my bike and I'm seriously thinking about going back home. Fuck purpose, I need to survive, right?

I should have taken sunscreen. If I had one.

And a car.

If I had one.

In total: 350 + 500 = 850 miles (1368 km)

* * *

_June 12_

_Still in Texas_

I was invited to Milwaukee by a fellow traveller.

Turns out Rose kinda talked and now I'm all over the news.

This traveller, I think his name's Din, wants to do an interview with me.

Like, _what the fuck?_ And what the fuck am I supposed to tell him?

Anyway, I accepted.

I'll be staying with him and his family for a few weeks. He thinks Rose's idea of a blog or a Youtube channel is brilliant and he wants to help me boost up.

What weird stuff. I'm definitely more lucky than smart.

And don't be jealous.

So yeah, I need to make it to Milwaukee in two days. Should be easy, right?

...hahaha. My own humour still surprises me.

I miss you so damn much.

In total (to Milwaukee): 567 miles if lucky

* * *

_June 20_

I'm in Milwaukee, wow.

It's currently one in the fucking morning and I'm exhausted.

Din is... well, amazing, simply put. He's a single father with a one-year-old baby travelling across the world with his best friend Cara. Cara is the cameraman for his Youtube channel, she was a Marine once before she broke her kneecap. And she's... wow. It's also her fault I now have a laptop (her old Macbook).

Besides Cara and Din, there is his adoptive father Greef, his uncle Kuiil and his weirdly tall son nick-named IG.

I spoke with Finn for the first time since I left. He was angry and sad and upset, and more angry, but after a few hours of threatening him to not follow me and that I'd send him all the things I got him, he agreed to stay in NYC. He also met a guy who moved into my room. Poe, his name is. Finn's totally in love.

Cara and Din showed me Milwaukee and Chicago, and we're currently travelling to stay in Bad River Reservation with the Chippewas.

It is very different from my life with you.

We didn't travel as much as we wanted because of our jobs, but if we just both dumped our boss' ass, I think we'd be perfectly happy. I'm sorry we didn't get to do that. I think you'd like to officially 'blog' with me about our travels. The blog took off quite well. Only thanks to Din and Cara. They're leaving for Chile next week. I think once I'll find my purpose, I'll visit Chile too. Din says it's great for stargazing.

If you're interested to know, I've decided to go to San Francisco. Through Minnesota, North Dakota, Montana, Wyoming, Idaho, Utah down to Nevada and to California.

In total, it's gonna take about: 2000 thousand miles (3220 km) and 18 days with a stop at Yellowstone included.

What a journey, huh.

* * *

_July 15, 2018_

A few days ago, I almost died.

A driver of a truck fell into microsleep, and I barely dodged to not get hit. I spend a day in a comma. I am now almost 10 days in the hospital in Salt Lake City. This place is full of Mormons, Jesus. I was lucky, though. I have only two broken ribs and a mild brain concussion, nothing serious. My bike was luckier. Almost nothing has happened to the babe.

The driver lies in the neighbouring room and is a pretty nice guy. He gives me his puddings and wins most of our card games. His kids (9 and 11 y.o.) kept me company.

I'm about to spend four more days in the hospital before moving to a motel. The medical bills here are super fucking expensive and I'm still lucky some of them are covered by my British insurance, otherwise I'd be fucking dead. However, the doctor told me to spend two and more weeks relaxing so the ribs can heal properly.

(It should take six to eight weeks to heal a broken rib, but I don't have that much patience. I know you'd be worried about me, that's why I'm not telling anyone about this accident until I'm fully recovered and back on tracks. And if I told Finn, he'd freak.)

But as I have so many days to spend, I'm gonna (finally!) finish my two articles about Montana, Chippewas, and Yellowstone, and edit some photos. That reminds me, I need another SD card. I find it fun to do lately.

Anyways, I'll write once I'm in Nevada.

For now, goodbye. I love you.

In total: no miles. Just broken ribs.

* * *

_August 13, 2018_

_Somewhere in the middle of a desert_

Hi!

As I promised, I'm writing since I'm back on tracks.

(I shouldn't, but fuck it.)

I am fairly optimistic. Finally, after weeks of sitting on my ass and wandering through Salt Lake City, I'm back on the road and feeling happier than ever.

I never thought I'd miss this, even if my clothes are basically glued to me in the heat. 

I had to buy a new helmet and new camera lenses, cost me a fortune, I hope it's worth it and nothing screws up again.

God, you have no idea how much I miss you right now.

In total: 150 miles (240 km?)

* * *

_August 14_

_A ranch in Nevada_

I know I said 'I am fairly optimistic'.

Life always finds a way to destroy me.

For example, I'm in the middle of nowhere and my bike broke down.

Great, what am I supposed to do, when the closest civilization is in 30 miles?

Then a guy in a Jeep stops by the road and asks what's wrong.

I'm like: um, nothing, I'm just resting.

And he's like: is that why is your motorbike near to an explosion?

And I'm like: what?!

And he's like: do you want help?

And I'm like: um, no, thanks.

Really, what if he wanted to rape me or something?

And he's like: *BIG SIGH, GETTING OUT OF HIS CAR* I'm Ben Solo. My father is a mechanic. I have a ranch near. We can help you.

And I'm like: okay, I was lying, I'm not resting, I'm just fucking dying. Please, help me.

So, we put my bike into his Jeep and we go to the ranch. Ben reminds me of you a lot. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin. Although he wears glasses and isn't really shaved. And god, he has freckles. _Freckles!_ So cute.

When we arrive, I'm like: wow, fucking wow. And you have horses!

And he's like: oh, yeah. Anyway-

And then two older people come into view and they're like: Oh, Ben, we didn't know you'd bring a guest! Who's this beauty?

I wouldn't say I'm a beauty exactly. I hadn't showered for three days because the one motel I found was fucking gross, so I slept in the wilderness, with a knife in my hand.

But his father, Han, agreed to help me repair my bike. His mother, Leia, offered me a place to stay until the bike is repaired. I agreed eagerly because wow, the house looked amazing and gosh, so clean! I offered them help at the ranch, and Ben hesitatingly agreed.

The property is beautiful.

And they have six horses.

I didn't quite say I'm afraid of horses, so I hope I'd be only cleaning their poop meanwhile.

It's al for today. I'm gonna write something more after I shower and finally get proper sleep in that soft bed.

So, yeah.

Bye.

Love you.

Miss you, big time.

* * *

_August 18_

Hey, asshole.

It's been exactly a year since you died.

Are you happy now? Are you happy that you put me through hell?

What the fuck were you thinking?! That I'd be okay with you leaving?! That I'd be happier without you?!

I can't fucking believe this.

Fuck you.

Fuck you and my stupid ass memories with you.

I should have fucking broken up with you a long time ago before you cut yourself.

I should have fucking cut you myself.

You deserve it.

God, you deserve it, you fucking selfish piece of shit.

You don't know how miserable I feel without you.

 _Miserable_. That's what you made of me.

Are you happy now?

Are you glad to cause me this fucking misery?

I hope you are.

Rot in hell, asshole.

Rot. In. Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, gotta admit, making collages is fun as heck. Especially when procrastinating.


End file.
